


Parker Luck

by D3s0lace



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Too much alcohol, flash wtf, not for peter he's a good kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 10:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D3s0lace/pseuds/D3s0lace
Summary: When Peter is invited to Flash's pool party, he expects nothing less than a good time. But when he's left alone with another drunk, horny teenager, things go downhill.





	Parker Luck

Peter sighed as he lowered into the hot tub, feeling his muscles immediately relax against the rough jets. MJ sat across from him, Flash to the side and talking to some girl sitting on the side of the tub. Peter relaxed into the bubbles and closed his eyes, humming softly as he drowned out the music in the background. Others around him were dancing, swimming in the pool, or having sex in some room in Flash's flashy house. Flash took a sip of his drink, laughing at something the girl had said.

"Are you serious? That's stupid as hell." He mused, shaking his head. Peter looked between the two in amusement, a small smile dancing on his lips. Flash glanced at Peter, a soft glaze over his eyes. Peter's smile faltered slightly as he realised the other was drunk. He himself hadn't had anything to drink, and he didn't want to. He was never one for drinking alcohol, finding it useless for him. His enhanced senses dulled everything down ten times more than for a normal person. He sighed and watched as Flash nearly dropped his drink.

MJ rolled her eyes and leaned towards him, tugging the drink from his hand. Flash leaned forward as he whined, trying to take it from the other. "Nuh-uh, Eugene. You had enough tonight." She said sternly, dumping the bit of the remaining alcohol onto the porch. He huffed and leaned back to rest his head on the side of the tub. Peter gave MJ a small nod, denying that he was concerned for Flash's intake. MJ grabbed her phone, checking the time. "Alright, Imma go. My parents will be here soon to get me. Enjoy yourselves, losers, make sure Flash doesn't die." She said, pulling herself out of the tub.

Flash watched her, a sloppy grin on his face as she walked away. The girl on the side of the tub muttered something before sliding off and walking away. Peter glanced at Flash as he relaxed himself, enjoying the pressure against his sore muscles. Being Spider-Man really could wear a person down, making relaxation a luxury. Peter was used to it by now, yes, but that doesn't mean he's not allowed to complain. He loved when he could unwind and just enjoy himself. Not that he disliked being Spider-Man, just that he could use a break now and then.

He was pulled from his thoughts when the water shifted and Flash plopped himself right down next to Peter. His drunken gaze raked his body, a small giggle coming from the intoxicated one. Peter rose a brow as he met his gaze, confusion clouding his mind. "Y'know, Parker," He slurred, "You really aren't that bad. I mean, I love Spider-Man but you're just as hot. You remind me of him in a way." Peter felt his chest tighten as his breath hitched, looking the other over. "Thank you..?" He responded, not sure what to say.

He tensed when Flash rested a hand on Peter's thigh, leaning his head on his shoulder. "Flash, what are you doing?" He asked, his voice tight. "Touching your sweet ass thighs. They really are amazing." He responded, running his hand closer towards his stomach. Peter gently put his hand on his wrist, turning to look at him. Flash had a serious expression as he removed his hand. "Flash, you're drunk.." "I know what I'm doing, Peter, don't worry." Peter gulped and let his head fall back to rest on the side as Flash's jand continued to roam.

He left out a soft whimper when his hand rested on the rim of his swim trunks. There was silence for a second before Flash asked, "Is this okay with you? Can I continue?" Peter wasn't sure. He was enjoying this, but at the same time it felt wrong. He knew Flash was intoxicated, but the way he spoke seemed almost natural. Peter took a deep breath before nodding, biting his lip as the other's hand slipped into his trunks to grasp his dick. He felt himself slightly hardening in his grip, blush creeping onto his face.

Flash chuckled and stroked his dick, watching as Peter's face twisted slightly. "Yeah, that's good, Pete.." He mumbled as he continued, slightly gripping the other. Peter looked down into the bubbling water, unable to clearly see through. He jumped when Flash grabbed his chin and turned his face towards him. "I want to watch you, Peter." He said softly as he gripped his chin. Peter felt himself blushing ridiculously, soft whines passing his lips as the other jerked him off. Flash hummed softly as he moved closer, studying Peter's facial expressions.

Peter was ashamed to say he was enjoying this, the feeling of getting worked up over the other giving him this attention. It made his heart melt, but at the same time, beat ten times faster than normal. Flash muttered under his breath as he sped up, Peter letting out an embarassingly loud groan as he felt his stomach begin to twist in that familiar way. It was weird for him to be handled like this, especiallt by the one he called his 'bully'. Could he even be called that? He wasn't sure.

What he was sure of, though, is that he was about to cum in said 'bully's hot tub. He averted his gaze, wincing when Flash squeezed his chin. "Don't do that." He muttered as he leaned forward, pressing his mouth to Peter's neck and biting down. Peter moaned and covered his mouth, resting his head on Flash's shoulder. The other bit and teased his skin, tugging on it with his teeth and licking his soft skin. Peter let out shaky breaths as he reached his limit, releasing into Flash's grip as he bit down especially hard.

Flash grunted into his neck, letting go of his chin as he sat up straight. He looked Peter over as a smirk dawned his face. Peter took in a deep breath, looking down towards his lap. "Jesus fuck.." He whispered, running a hand across his forehead. "That was hot, Parker. I need to see you do that more often." He mused, snickering at the expression that crossed the other's face. "Y-yeah, yeah.." Peter responded, still not fully believing what just happened. "I was serious about what I said. You aren't so bad behind that nerdy exterior." He said.

"Thanks, I guess." Peter responded, looking to his lap still. "We should probably head into the house, huh? You one of the ones staying the night?" Flash asked, smiling when Peter nodded. "Well, then, let's go." He said, standing up and stumbling slightly. Peter jumped up to grab him, helping him onto the porch. He followed right after, grabbing his towel from nearby. "Maybe we'll have more fun later." Flash said. Peter made a soft noise as he followed the other inside.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this. If you want to you can follow me on wattpad, where I have my fair share of Hamilton and Marvel stuff. If that sounds like something you're interested in, be sure to stop by. @Zero423


End file.
